


半弦

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 海天悠，问冰蟾何处涌？
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732
Kudos: 1





	半弦

伊西莫眼看着索伦划去了自己文书的第一行，便坐到索伦旁，拿起笔准备再添回去。索伦看出他想做什么，打算等他添完再勾掉。

笔尖已经悬到纸上，却又意外落了下来，在桌上打个滚，翻到了地上。

“你怎么了？”索伦侧头问。

伊西莫打量了屋内四周，面上有些困惑：“刚刚好像有一阵风。”

“这里不会有风。”索伦否定了这个猜测，他对自己设计的要塞有把握，曼威的耳目绝无可能轻易探进这里。

伊西莫很不安，他起身走了出去。此刻天色黑沉，星月俱暗，他能凭借从索伦那里得到的力量从所站的高处看到很远。

索伦也跟着走出来，他的形体是这附近唯一的微弱光源，他走到哪里，便显得周围更漆黑。

伊西莫仔细听着，有几瞬他似乎能听到什么，但终究还是死寂。他又仔细回想刚刚的感受，思索着抓住每一个自己体会到的细节。

“她死了。”他得出了结论：“她离开了。”

他本可以拿出那条项链确证自己的论断，可项链已经被他留给米那斯提尔，又被带回努曼诺尔了。

这就像有什么东西忽然离开了自己的形体，像在战场跋涉数日后脱下了盔甲。

“你很难过？”索伦在身后问。

“没有，只是很不好理解。”伊西莫收回视线，转过身面对着索伦回答。

“说说看。”索伦鼓励道。他喜欢听伊西莫讲述人类特有的想法，有些是所有人都会有的，有些只属于伊西莫，有些能加以利用，有些则很难动摇——都很有趣。

“一开始我很难想像她会老，直到我发现领军前来的是米那斯提尔，不是她。”伊西莫回忆道：“后来我知道她老了，还是很难想象她会死。”

“你一直知道她必定会死，是吧？”索伦恰到好处地提问。

“是的，可谁会平时想起这件事呢？”伊西莫踢走脚边的石子，看着它滚下深渊。“现在我知道她死了。这很奇妙，这世界不再有泰尔佩瑞恩，少了一位女王，可这世界依然如此平静。”

索伦走上前，拉住伊西莫的手，不着痕迹地带他远离危险的峭壁：努曼诺尔出走的王子此刻仍是人类，经不起太重的伤害。

“泰尔佩瑞安死后，提里安才带着伊西尔来到阿尔达天空。”索伦说着散去了他遮蔽月光的烟雾，银色铺洒下石壁。“树月同根，树死月方生。”

索伦怀疑自己是在安慰伊西莫，可他需要安慰吗？

伊西莫定定看向索伦，索伦很少在他面前如此提西方之事，他们之间不用提这些便有足够的默契。索伦憎恨他们，而伊西莫不在意他们。

泰尔佩瑞恩先老去，又死去，花面素手成为尘土，盔甲宝剑蒙上蛛网，最终归于毁灭。

这一刻起，他们真的永远分道扬镳了。

“但我不是活着的男人！”

安格玛巫王在心里默念了一遍这句话，没能理解其中的意思，重新看向眼前的士兵。

“他在说她是女人？”安格玛巫王暗忖。他看向地上的头盔，再看向士兵肩上散落的金发。

“又是女人！又是一个公主！又站在我面前！”巫王猛地明白过来，极度的愤怒和恐惧充斥了他的意识。一种强烈的预感催促他立刻动手：一旦今天让这个女人逃出性命，他将永世后悔。


End file.
